


I'll Always Look Out For You

by artandcrime



Category: Sam x Dean - Fandom, Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SAM X DEAN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, wincest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandcrime/pseuds/artandcrime
Summary: Sam and Dean share a special moment in bed after Dean almost loses him. Takes place after 11.17 (Red Meat).





	I'll Always Look Out For You

“I thought I’d lost you.” They were on a werewolf hunt when Sam’s heart stopped beating and Dean decided to stop his too. He didn’t even think about it, didn’t hesitate as he took those pills. It was to save Sam, or to die with him. He didn’t want his baby brother to have a lonely heaven, and he certainly didn’t want to go on without him. After all, they were soulmates; born to live and die together.

“But you didn’t. And we’re okay,” Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Dean’s waist. They hadn’t stopped touching since Sam met up with him at the hospital. One hand on the steering wheel and one holding Sam’s, because he couldn’t keep himself from making sure that he was still there. And now, they lay between the paper sheets of the cheap motel bed, tangled in each other. Even with the immeasurable closeness, Dean can’t keep his hands off his brother, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it off of his face.

It was a while before Sam spoke again, “What’d you do? When you thought...” He didn’t finish, as he saw Dean’s eyes flick downward. With one glance, Sam could tell that it was something he’s ashamed to admit, but would never change. He knew Dean tried to save him in some explosive way, he just couldn’t figure out how, and it made him sick to think about. His brother could be a grenade sometimes, and he himself would be the one to pull the pin.

“Dean. I need you. The world needs you. Promise me,” Sam let his fingers ghost over his brother’s cheek, pulling his gentle gaze to look at him. Dean knew what Sam wanted him to promise, and Sam knew that it was a hell of a lot to ask of him.

“I can’t do it without you. I can’t. You’re everything, Sam. You always have been.” Dean‘s thoughts were running rampant, and he just couldn’t get ahold of them, so he held on to Sam instead. He tightened his grip around Sam’s shoulders, and nosed at his hair, grounding himself back to the moment. Back to where his lover was safe and in his arms.

“You won’t have to. I’m not goin’ anywhere, De. I just want you to care about yourself, ‘cause I care about you. You’re my big brother, and you’ve always said your job is to look out for me, but that’s my job too.” Sam locked lips with his big brother. Dean was savoring the taste, remembering it, so he'd never have to be without his baby brother's lips again.


End file.
